In liquid hydrocarbon recovery operations producing fluid toward an end of life of the well becomes increasingly difficult. One way to enhance recovery is to install what is known in the industry as a velocity string inside of the production tubing of the well. A velocity string is a smaller diameter string that will naturally transport fluid at a higher velocity for a given pressure delta. This is useful to support production.
Operators have used velocity strings for years with positive effect but not all installations occur without problems. In some cases setting and or unsetting the velocity string can be problematic. Any difficulty encountered by an operator translates to lost time and therefore money. Therefore the art is always receptive to alternative apparatus and method to improve efficiency in operations.